


Memory Night

by jojo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo99/pseuds/jojo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to spend some time alone with Ginny after the final battle at Hogwarts. He is finally able to get her away for 48 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years back for the 48 hour challenge over at SIYE

"Mum, dad, can we watch some old memories tonight?" asked Lily.

"What, darling?" asked Ginny looking a little confused at her daughter.

"Well, you know those kids down in the village? Their parents have moving pictures of holidays and special occasions that they sit down and watch together. I thought we could do the same but we don't have those kind of moving pictures, so we could look at memories in daddy's pensieve," replied Lily.

"I suppose that could work Lil," said Harry. "I remember kids at primary school talking about watching home movies. But Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione, Rose and Hugo are coming over tonight, so we may have to wait for another night."

"Maybe they'd like to watch too," said Lily excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait and see," said Ginny.

"Dad!" said Lily sweetly.

"Yes Lil. What do you want?" Harry knew that tone in his daughter's voice. She wanted something.

"Can we watch memories? Pleeeease," pleaded Lily. "James, Al, Rose and Hugo want to too."

"Ask mum and Auntie Hermione. See what they say," replied Harry.

"What does she want to do?" asked Ron as he watched his niece skip into the kitchen in search of her mother and aunt.

"She wants to watch memories," said Harry.

"Watch them?" asked Ron a little confused.

"Yeah, in my pensieve," said Harry. "Sort of like a movie, but it's our memories."

"That could be okay I guess," said Ron.

Lily came skipping back into the living room where Harry and Ron were relaxing. "They said yes. I'm going to get the others. Daddy, get your pensieve out please." She then ran out of the room to find her brothers and cousins.

"Well this could be fun," said Ron.

"It will be fun," said Hermione coming into the room.

"Depending on what we watch," said Harry.

"Lily said they have decided upon something they want to see," said Ginny as she came and sat on Harry's lap.

"Well, I had better get the pensieve out then. Hop up Gin," said Harry.

A little while later the pensieve was set up and everyone was sitting around ready.

"So what are we going to watch first?" asked Ginny.

"We want to see after the war when you and daddy got back together," replied Lily.

"Yep. One memory from each of you," continued Rose.

Harry looked at Ginny and smirked. "I don't think Uncle Ron really wants to see that memory," said Harry.

"Please tell me you didn't. I don't want to see that," said Ron covering his face.

"Ronald, there won't be anything more exciting than snogging, I promise," said Ginny as she slapped her brother gently on his shoulder.

"Oh ok."

"Good because I want to see how Harry managed to get them out of Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"I don't think this is going to help you with that," said Harry.

"We'll see," Hermione replied. "So who's memory first?"

"I'll go first," said Ginny. She raised her wand to her forehead and syphoned a memory which she put into the pensieve.

"All right. Gin, you go in first and then I'll send the others," said Harry.

Once everyone was in the memory they all looked around to see a younger Harry and Ginny standing with their arms around each other hugging each other. They were standing near the top of a rocky cliff overlooking the sea.

"I knew I didn't want to see this," said Ron. "Hey this looks familiar."

"It's near Shell cottage," said Harry.

"You went to Shell Cottage?" asked Ron.

"For a little while," said Harry.

"Shh, dad. Watch," said Rose.

* * *

_Harry and Ginny were hugging each other tightly for what seemed like ages. Eventually they looked into each others eyes and smiled at each other._

" _Harry," said Ginny quietly. "As much as I'm loving this and have been wanting to do this since your last birthday, could you tell me what's happening and where we are?"_

" _We're actually not far from Shell Cottage on the cliff. It's the nicest, quietest place I could think of in a rush," said Harry._

" _You've been here before?" asked Ginny._

" _Um, yeah," said Harry. "Ron, Hermione and I were here for a little while before we went to Gringotts."_

" _WHAT?" yelled Ginny. "Why didn't I know? I would have come from Muriel's. We could have seen each other, been together …"_

" _I thought you knew we were here. Bill sent us your love after he came back from Muriel's place," said Harry._

" _No, I only thought it was Luna and Dean. If I had realised you were here I would have come back with Bill. We could have been together," said Ginny._

" _We could have and Voldemort would have taken over cos I would have been far too distracted by you to do anything else. That's why we're here together now, alone. I have been itching to be alone with you over the past few days," said Harry._

" _Me too," replied Ginny. "It's like everyone has been working together to stop us."_

" _I know. I asked your mum to help. I said we'd meet everyone at the Burrow in two days," said Harry._

" _So mum is fine about this?" asked Ginny._

" _She seemed to be. I guess she knows that we went out?" Harry asked._

" _Mum and dad know. I'm not sure about my brothers except Ron though," replied Ginny._

" _So I shouldn't be expecting a great reception from them, seeing as they probably think I've kidnapped you," stated Harry._

" _Honestly who cares! Anyway, I can sort them out," said Ginny._

" _I'm sure you can," said Harry laughing._

" _It's just so nice to be with you," said Ginny._

" _I know," said Harry._

" _So, are you ever going to kiss me?" asked Ginny cheekily._

" _Hmm. Let me think," joked Harry bringing his finger up to his mouth._

" _Oh, come here you," said Ginny reaching up and pulling his mouth down to meet hers._

* * *

"Merlin, we might need to entertain ourselves for a while," groaned Ron. "I can imagine that this took a while."

"Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione. "You don't have to watch but I think some of us might want to." Hermione nodded to Harry and Ginny who were standing with their arms around each other watching their younger selves.

"Right kids, let's look at the other view while Harry and Ginny have a moment," said Ron indicating to the view of the sea from the cliff.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny leaned closer together and looked at each other.

"We were so young," said Harry softly.

"I know. This was a great idea of Lily's. It's much better than looking at photos," said Ginny.

"Especially as we don't have pictures from these two days," said Harry.

"Mmm," agreed Ginny.

They looked at their memory selves and saw them pulling apart.

"Ron. You can look again. It's over … for now!" said Ginny grinning.

"About time," replied Ron.

"Is there much more snogging dad? I really don't need to see my parents doing this you know," said James.

"I tell you what, if there is any more snogging I'll move the memory forward so you don't have to watch," said Harry.

"Good," said Ron, James, Hugo and Albus together.

"And why you tell us this now, I don't know," said Ron. "You could have done that before."

Harry just laughed. They all turned back to the memory. Kreacher had appeared.

"Where did he come from?" asked Hermione.

"Oh. I asked Harry if we were going to stay there for the two days. He said he had no gold or money on him so he called Kreacher to come and help us. Kreacher will go and get us some lunch in a moment," said Ginny.

* * *

_Kreacher reappeared with a picnic basket filled to the brim. He snapped his fingers and a rug appeared on the ground and the basket opened revealing a delicious lunch._

" _Master Harry, I hope you enjoy this. I think I have found the perfect place for you to go. I'm going to make sure it is all right for you and Mistress Ginny now. I will be back in an hour to take you there," said Kreacher as he bowed._

" _Thanks Kreacher. This is fantastic," said Harry._

_As Kreacher disappeared, Harry and Ginny started to investigate the contents of the basket._

" _Mmm. Kreacher has done a fabulous job," said Ginny. "This looks delicious. Ooh butterbeer too. Excellent."_

" _Gin?" asked Harry quietly. "What would you like to do for the next two days?"_

" _Honestly, I'm not really sure. As long as we're together, I don't really mind. What would you like to do?"_

" _Well. I would like to tell you about the last year, that is if you want to hear it," replied Harry._

" _Only if you're ready to tell me," said Ginny._

" _I think it'll be easier without others around to interrupt," said Harry._

" _Well then, you can tell me whatever you need to," said Ginny. "There won't be any Veelas in this story will there?"_

_Harry chuckled. "No, no Veelas. Well, that's not strictly true."_

" _What?" said Ginny quickly sitting up tall._

" _We did stay with Bill and Fleur for a little while after all," said Harry._

" _Oh … you … you …"_

" _Got ya!" laughed Harry._

" _Not funny Potter," replied Ginny._

_At that moment Kreacher reappeared with a crack._

" _Master Harry, I have found a quiet place where you and Mistress Ginny can stay. It is near a small town where you can buy whatever you need. I have also brought some muggle money as well as some gold for you. I think this will help make the next two days much more comfortable for you both. But please call on me if there is anything you need," said Kreacher._

" _Thank you Kreacher. That's great. So was our picnic," said Harry._

" _Are you ready to go?" asked Kreacher._

_Harry glanced at Ginny, who nodded before replying, "Yes thanks Kreacher."_

_Kreacher snapped his fingers and the picnic disappeared and then gently grabbed both Harry's and Ginny's hands and disapparated._

* * *

The memory swirled around everyone and changed to the inside of a small cottage which was lit by several candles and a roaring fire.

* * *

" _This is great Kreacher," said Ginny happily looking around._

" _You're welcome. Once again please call on me if there is anything else you need," said Kreacher. He then bowed and disappeared._

_Harry and Ginny looked intently at one another for a long moment before Harry stepped purposely towards her. His hand reached for her jaw when he was close enough. Very soon after that his lips descended to meet hers._

* * *

"Ah Gin, we might want to stop there," exclaimed Harry.

"Don't worry that's it," replied Ginny.

The two families found themselves back in the living room. Harry and Ginny were staring at each other. Ginny walked over to her husband and whispered in his ear.

"You know the look I tell you about? The one you get when you are feeling really … loving. Well that was it!" she whispered.

"Mmm. I know what you mean now," replied Harry.

"Bloody Hell, you two. That was a bit intense," said Ron.

"Ronald, language. There are children around," said Hermione.

"Well, it was a little intense," repeated Ron.

"Oh Ron, It may have seemed that way but we were just enjoying being together. Nothing like you're imagining actually happened you know," said Ginny.

"Good," said Ron.

"Not that it would have been any business of yours if it had," retorted Ginny.

Hermione decided that it was time to change the subject. "It still doesn't answer how you apparated out of Hogwarts, Harry."

"I honestly don't know Hermione. Maybe my determination and deliberation was very good that day!" replied Harry.

"I vaguely remember saying something like that at the time," said Ron.

"Mum, do you have a memory of that time we could see?" asked Rose. She had enjoyed seeing her aunt and uncle a lot younger. It would be good to see her parents like that as well. "Maybe with you and dad in it?"

Hermione thought for a while and then raised her wand to her forehead. She placed her memory into the penseive.

"Right this is when Harry and Ginny left Hogwarts that day," said Hermione.

"Off we go then," said Ron.

* * *

_Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with his head resting in his hands. Ginny was sitting nearby staring at him. The rest of the Weasley family were close by. Molly Weasley walked over to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder._

" _Are you okay Harry?" asked Molly._

" _I've been trying to have a private conversation with Ginny since this war ended but nobody will let me. Either some bureaucrat wants me to go with him, or Ginny is guarded by her brothers, or if we do get together, there's a crowd around us that won't let us out of their sight," said Harry._

" _Well, that's okay," said Molly. "You and Ginny, go take all the time you need."_

_Harry stood up looking at Ginny. He reached out his hand to hers which she nervously took._

" _We'll be back in forty-eight hours," he replied._

_Harry turned towards Ginny and pulled her into his arms in a tight hug and disappeared with a soft "Pop"._

" _WHAT THE!" shouted Bill._

" _Hey .." said Percy._

" _What's he doing? That's our sister," yelled Charlie._

" _You can't apparate from here," stated Hermione. "How the bloody hell did he do that?"_

" _Well that was nearly as good an exit as Fred and I made a few years back," stated George. "Though why in the name of Merlin did he take Ginny?"_

" _You guys don't know?" Ron asked._

" _Know what?" asked Bill and Charlie together._

" _You really don't know," stated Ron almost gleefully._

" _Just tell us would you," said George._

" _Harry and Ginny went out about a year ago for a while. After Dumbledore died, Harry broke up with her because he didn't want Voldemort or the Death Eaters using her. He didn't want to but had to. So now they probably want some time together which they haven't been able to do because everyone keeps getting in Harry's face or you guys are doing the protect our little sister routine."_

" _Ron, you noticed?" asked Hermione amazed._

" _Yes, I do notice things from time to time," responded Ron._

" _So Harry and Ginny are together?" asked Charlie._

" _I would imagine that's what happening," said Molly._

" _You knew?" asked Bill. "What about dad?_

" _We know, yes. And we quite approve of it too. So don't you boys cause any problems, please."_

_George looked at his mother with his mouth open ready to say something._

" _And no pranks either," said Molly._

" _Aw, come on. It's Harry," said George._

" _No!" exclaimed Molly. "Well maybe leave it a while before you try. A good while,"_

_George smiled cheekily._

" _That still doesn't explain how he apparated out of Hogwarts," remarked Hermione._

" _I think he must have been really determined on his destination," replied Ron._

" _Oh, ha ha Ronald. That can't work here. You know that as well as me," said Hermione. She then took a step forward trying to disapparate and nearly fell over. "See I can't do it, how can he? It's not right."_

* * *

"That was funny," said James.

"What was with your hair mum? It looked all weird and wild," said Rose.

Harry and Ron started laughing.

"I just have it cut properly now," said Hermione stiffly.

"I can't believe they didn't know about you and dad going out," said Lily.

"Are we going to look at any more memories?" asked Albus.

Harry looked at his wife and friends who nodded. "I guess we can. I'll go next, but I'm going to pick and choose what memories I share okay."

"Why, dad?" asked James.

"Hopefully to get rid of the snogging," said Ron.

"Whatever, Ronald," said Ginny.

"No. Your mum and I spent a lot of time talking about what we had been doing while we were apart. There are quite a lot of things that we don't want you to know yet or at all. Some of the stuff we saw wasn't nice, at all and we would prefer that you were bigger before we let you know some of those things, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay," chorused the five children.

"So there won't be any snogging?" James asked hopefully.

"Maybe a little. You have to remember that your mum and I had been apart for a long time. We were happy to see each other," said Harry.

"Thank Merlin they went away for two days then," said Ron. "We didn't want to see you."

"Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione and Ginny together.

Harry sensed this argument was not about to end quickly, so he put his wand up to his head and took a while separating the memories he wanted before putting them into the pensieve.

"All right, you lot. Let's go," said Harry.

* * *

_Harry and Ginny were sitting together in a comfortable seat inside the cottage. There were traces of tears on Ginny's cheeks and her eyes were red rimmed. Harry was holding her hands gently and looking at her tenderly._

" _How about we have a break from the stories for a while?" he said._

_Ginny wiped the tears from her face and smiled at him. "That is a great idea," she said._

" _What should we do?" asked Harry._

" _Well we could catch up on some more snogging," said Ginny laughing._

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Ron and James.

"Oh, grow up you two," said Harry. "Either watch or go away."

* * *

" _That could be a good idea," laughed Harry. "We definitely have a lot of wasted time to catch up on."_

" _Though, I am hungry. What's the time?" asked Ginny._

" _Five," answered Harry. "Hey we missed lunch."_

" _Maybe we'll just have to save the snogging for later. What should we have for dinner?"_

" _How about we explore the the town. Maybe there's a pub or something where we can eat," said Harry._

" _Good plan," said Ginny_

* * *

The memory swirled around the viewers and they were soon in the middle of a town. The memory Harry and Ginny were walking with their arms around each other. They stopped at a pub and were looking through a window.

* * *

" _How about here? The menu looks pretty good," said Harry_

" _Okay," replied Ginny._

_They walked into the pub and found a dining area separate from the bar area. A waitress soon seated them and gave them menus before asking them what they would like to drink. Ginny looked helplessly at Harry as she had never really had the chance to drink much in the Muggle world. Harry put a hand on her arm for reassurance before answering._

" _Ah, we'll have two cokes please," said Harry._

" _Will I like a coke?" asked Ginny sceptically after the waitress had disappeared._

" _Most Muggles seem to," said Harry._

" _Here you are," said the waitress as she returned with their drinks. "Call me over when you know what you are going to eat."_

" _Thanks," said Ginny._

" _Wow, this restaurant gets five stars for its speedy service," said Harry._

" _As long as the food is five star too," said Ginny as she stared at her drink. "It's black and bubbly!"_

" _Taste it," said Harry chuckling at her as she gingerly sipped her drink._

" _So this is a Muggle drink. Are they all this sweet?" she asked._

" _Pretty much," replied Harry. "You like it?"  
_

" _Yeah, it's good," she said. "So tell me about Ron and Hermione, how long have they been together?"_

_Harry laughed. "Well you remember when I asked you to leave the Room of Requirement?"_

" _Yeah. Thanks for that. I could never have stayed in there worrying about everyone," said Ginny._

" _Well, it was literally a minute after that they got together. Ron was worried about the house elves and Hermione just jumped him," said Harry. "Right in the middle of the battle."_

" _You're kidding? It took them nearly a year in a tent to finally see some sense," she said._

" _Yep. And I thought it took me a while to pluck up the courage to kiss you!" remarked Harry._

* * *

The memory swirled again, this time to Harry and Ginny walking hand in hand along a moonlit road.

* * *

" _Gin, it has been so good spending this time alone with you," said Harry._

" _I think we needed it. We would never have been able to talk about all the stuff that has happened if we had stayed surrounded at Hogwarts or at the Burrow for that matter," said Ginny._

" _We haven't talked much about us though, about what you want to happen now," he said._

" _I know," she replied._

_Harry turned to Ginny and held both of her hands in his and pulled her closer to him._

" _I love you Ginny Weasley. It was hell being away from you. I spent most of my nights watching your dot on the map. I don't want to be away from you like that ever again."_

" _Oh Harry. I love you too," she whispered._

_Harry lowered his mouth to meet Ginny's in a sweet kiss._

" _So will you go out with me again?" asked Harry._

" _Of course I will. Especially after what you just said," replied Ginny. "What about next year? I've got another year of school. What are you going to do?"_

" _I haven't decided yet. Kingsley told me the other day that I can join the aurors straight away if I want to. I don't even have to do my NEWTS," said Harry._

" _Wow, that's great. I'd miss you at school," said Ginny._

" _I know. I'd really miss you too. But at least I could write and visit and there are holidays. That would make it easier. I haven't decided yet. I have to let Kingsley know by the end of July so I've got time to think about it and spend time with you," he said._

" _I think you'll be a great auror. I can't imagine you doing much else you know," said Ginny. "You should do it. You're right. School next year will be easier knowing you'll write to me and visit .."_

" _And come to every Quidditch game. Though we might need to get an owl," said Harry._

" _We?" asked Ginny with a cheeky smile on her face._

" _Yes, we. Hopefully the start of many purchases together," he replied._

" _Mmm. I like the sound of that," said Ginny raising her lips up to meet Harry's_

* * *

Once more the memory swirled and changed to daylight with Harry and Ginny lying on a rug outside the cottage.

* * *

" _We're going to have to get back soon," said Harry._

" _I know. I hope mum and dad will be okay for us being away for so long," replied Ginny._

" _Your mum told me to take you. I said we'd be back in forty-eight hours. It'll be fine. It's not like we've done anything they'd be overly upset about," said Harry._

" _You're right," she said._

" _Though I'm sure your brothers will think the worst," said Harry._

" _Well they can just go and get a life of their own," said Ginny._

" _Come on," said Harry, getting up off the rug. "We need to go. I really don't want to be late."_

" _If we must," said Ginny getting up to join him. "This has been wonderful Harry. Thank you for being able to get us this time together and telling me everything. I'm glad I know what you went through. It helps."_

" _Me too. I was so worried when we first saw Neville at Hogwarts. He was a mess. I didn't want to see you like that too. It wasn't easy for you there, I know. I really appreciate the way you kept the DA spirit going. It means a lot," said Harry._

" _I love you. I'd do anything for you," said Ginny._

" _I love you too. I'm so glad we can now have some time for us," he said. "Even though we'll have your whole family keeping an eye on us."_

" _I know some spots where we can go and be alone," said Ginny._

_Harry smiled at her. "Excellent. I'll hold you to that. Come on we'd better go. Kreacher said he'll clean up once we've gone. I wonder who this belongs to anyway?"_

" _Who knows, but I'm very glad we could come here," said Ginny._

_Harry reached for Ginny's hand and apparated them to a field near the Burrow. He pulled her towards him and gave her a hug before they started walking towards home. At the gate they turned to each other._

" _One more kiss before we go in?" asked Ginny._

" _Definitely," replied Harry bringing his hands up to cup her face and lowering his mouth to hers._

_After snogging for a little while they broke apart in a hurry as fireworks broke out between them and above them._

* * *

"What happened?" asked Lily.

"Why were there fireworks?" asked Rose.

Ron was sitting in a chair laughing with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Merlin, I almost forgot about that," he said.

"About what?" asked James.

"The fireworks," replied Ron still laughing.

"Did you do that Dad?" asked Hugo.

"I'd love to say that I did, but I have to give George all the credit for that one," said Ron.

"Can you show us?" asked James. "That looks really cool. That's more of what I wanted to see. Too much fluffy stuff so far. Ewww!"

"One day James Potter, you will like a girl and all of that fluffy stuff and we'll all be saying 'Ewww' to you," said Ginny with her hands on her hips. "You are far too much like your Uncle Ron. Merlin help the girls you end up going out with."

"Oi. What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.

"Come on Ron. How long did it take you two to get together?" said Harry.

"Plus we had to watch you and Laven …"

"Please don't remind me," said Hermione shuddering.

"Maybe we should show James that memory," said Harry jokingly. "Then he might not think his parents are that bad."

"Please don't," said Hermione. "It was bad enough at the time and I'm sure you don't want James ending up doing the same."

"Hey, are we ever going to see the memory of the fireworks?" asked James.

"Good idea," said Hermione hoping to get the conversation away from her husband's ex-girlfriend.

Ron nodded and put his wand up to his forehead.

* * *

_The kitchen at the Burrow was crowded with Weasley males. They were sharing some bottles of butterbeer and every so often one of them would look at the family clock. Everyone except Ginny's hand of the clock was pointed at 'home'. Ginny's was on 'out'._

" _Where are they?" muttered Bill. "They should be back."_

" _Harry said forty-eight hours," said Arthur Weasley. "It hasn't been that long yet."_

" _He better not have hurt her," said Charlie._

" _He won't," said Ron._

" _Or done anything untoward," said Percy. "She's only a little girl."_

" _Percy, she's sixteen, nearly seventeen. She's not little," said Arthur._

" _I can't believe you're okay with this dad," said Bill._

" _Yeah, dad. They could be doing anything," said Charlie._

" _Nothing different to what you two were up to at that age," said George._

" _But that's different," said Bill._

" _This is Ginny, we're talking about," said Charlie._

" _This is Harry we're talking about too," said Ron. "If you can't trust Harry with Ginny, then who can you trust? He spent the whole time we were away pining after her. I seriously doubt that he's going to do anything to hurt her."_

" _But they've been alone together for two whole days," said Percy. "It's not right. How could he just take her from under all our noses …"_

" _Percy, you prat. Mum told him to take her," said Ron._

" _SHE WHAT?" asked Bill and Charlie together. Percy sat there with his mouth opening and closing._

" _Mum told him to take as long as he likes. Harry's the one who said they'd be back within two days," said Ron._

" _You're very quiet there George. Aren't you concerned?" asked Percy._

" _Percy. A few days ago my twin brother died. I'm more worried about how I'm going to be without him for the rest of my life than worrying about Harry and Ginny. Though, seeing you asked, I think it's great they're together finally. I couldn't think of anyone better to be with our sister. And honestly, so what if they get up to a bit of mischief. Ginny is probably the one who will entice Harry into doing something that you lot are worried about, not the other way around. And on that note I'm going to go and plan a fun way to greet the pair of them. Ron, want to help?" George stood up and left the room. Ron followed behind him obviously relieved to be able to escape from his other brothers._

" _Wow, that was some speech," said Ron as he followed his brother outside and towards their father's shed. "What are we doing?"_

" _Well I think we need to have a welcome home surprise for Harry and Ginny," said George._

" _What do you have in mind?" asked Ron._

" _Well brother dear, I imagine that they will have one last snog before they dare face the wrath of our elder brothers, so we might surprise them with these," replied George holding up a box for Ron to see._

" _What's in there?" Ron asked._

" _Fireworks," said George smiling cheekily. "Don't worry, they won't hurt them, just give them a small fright."_

" _What do you plan to do?" asked Ron._

" _Well … Oh here they come. Stay just behind me and watch," said George sneaking towards the gate. "I'm going to put the box at the bottom of the gate and wait. Then you gently do this," he continued quietly prodding the box with his wand, " and run for your life."_

_The fireworks went off below Harry and Ginny as they kissed and they jumped apart quickly looking around. George and Ron were running haphazardly towards the house._

" _George Weasley. You watch out. I'm going to get you," yelled Ginny chasing her brothers into the house with Harry following._

_Ron ran into the kitchen first, followed by George. Ginny ran in close behind George and jumped on him from behind squeezing him tightly around the neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. George started spinning Ginny around the kitchen to try and get her off his back, in the process he managed to bump into Bill, the sink, Percy and finally the kitchen door as their mother opened it and walked in. At the same time Harry walked quietly into the kitchen and started laughing at the sight that greeted him._

" _What is the meaning of this?" yelled Molly. "Oh, Ginny you're back."_

" _Hi mum," said Ginny. "I'm just getting George back."_

" _That doesn't mean you need to wreck my kitchen. And George Weasley what did you do? I said no pranking," stated Molly sternly._

" _It was nothing mum," replied George._

" _He set fireworks off between Harry and me," said Ginny._

" _They don't hurt," said George._

" _We didn't know that," said Ginny._

" _You're fine aren't you?" asked George. "Your hair is still on and Harry is in one piece. It's all good."_

" _Well I must say George, it was probably good for you to do this, even if I did say not to," said Molly. "Ginny, come and give me a hug. Harry, you too."_

_Harry and Ginny walked over to Molly and gave her a hug._

" _Thanks for this, Molly. It meant so much that you gave us the chance to talk and be together without interruptions," said Harry._

" _That's good. Did you get everything sorted out that you needed to?" asked Molly._

_Both Harry and Ginny nodded._

" _Good. Ginny dear come and help me sort out your things upstairs please," said Molly._

_Ginny looked at Harry and he nodded to her quickly to go. Ginny followed her mother out of the room and was then followed by her father. Harry looked around at Ginny's brothers who were spread out around the kitchen, and gulped._

_Ron walked over to Harry and slapped him on the back. "Hey mate, everything okay?"_

" _Yeah, it's all good. Thanks," replied Harry._

" _It better not have been too good, Potter," said Bill._

" _What?" said Harry._

" _Don't let them start, mate. They think you're corrupting Ginny," said Ron._

" _What?" Harry repeated._

" _Apparently our eldest brothers have a problem with you taking Ginny off for a couple of days," said George. "Me, I have no problem. I'm happy for the two of you."_

" _But we didn't, we haven't, I wouldn't …" Harry said helplessly._

" _I know mate. I trust you to look after Ginny and I know you'll be great together. Please just don't let me see you snogging too much. That I can't handle," said Ron._

_Harry looked around at the three eldest brothers. He took a deep breath and said, "Look, just so you know, I love your sister and she means the world to me. I would never do anything to hurt her or anything like that. I hope you realise that. This isn't just some causal thing that's happening. I want to be with her forever."_

_Bill, Charlie and Percy stood still staring at Harry for at least a minute. Harry stood still, looking back at them calmly. Eventually Charlie broke the silence._

" _I hope you mean that," he said._

" _Of course I do," said Harry._

" _Well remember, if you do anything to her .." said Bill._

" _I know. She has lots of brothers but honestly don't you think she'd be first in line to hex me," said Harry._

_They all started laughing. Ginny and Hermione walked into the kitchen at that moment. Ginny walked over to Harry and hugged him. Hermione just started at him with her hands on her hips._

" _Harry Potter. How the bloody hell did you apparate out of Hogwarts?" she demanded._

* * *

"Wow!" said James. "Uncle Bill and Charlie were scary."

"They try to be," replied Ginny.

"This was quite enjoyable," said Hermione. "It reminds me of family slide and movie nights when I was little."

"Can we do it again?' asked Lily.

"Please," pleaded Rose.

"Maybe we could one day," said Harry.

"Next time can I please pick the memories?" asked James. "So we don't have as much snogging."

"Hear, hear," said Ron.


End file.
